


Where Do We Come From

by PailetteHazel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A bunch of loose headcanons, A lot of assumptions about Thomas’ Childhood, Gen, How I think the Mindspace Works, Orgins, Pre-Series, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel
Summary: Thomas’ coming of age, as seen through the eyes of one of his sides.When Thomas struggles to deal with his identity, Imagination learns more about his fellow sides Deceit and Caution, and experiences what it is like to be one of the dark sides.





	1. Prologue

I’m not sure when we first formed. All I remember is that everything was new, and exciting, and colorful. I wasn’t alone: There were others, in the void of the mindspace. Others like me. One of them called himself Emotions. There was Caution, and Curiousity. 

I wanted to call myself ‘Fun’ but Curiousity wouldn’t allow it: He called me Imagination. All of us were part of a whole: a human boy, who was called Thomas. Our purpose was to protect Thomas. To guide him. 

Curiousity told us that as Thomas grew, we would as well, and we’d represent more than just our names. He also thought there might appear more like us. One afternoon, that assumption came true.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been playing with Thomas. The little knight had gone on a quest into the living room to defeat the sleeping couch-dragon. He rised his imaginary sword and with a triomphant yell, he knocked Mom’s vase to the ground. The boy froze in fear as it crashed into what seemed to be a thousand little pieces. 

At that moment, he heard Mom come from upstairs. “Thomas? What was that?” Caution yelled something at me, we were gonna be caught and get a punishment. I tried to think of something quick, something we could say that would keep us out of trouble. Mom looked down at us. “It was Foster! I didn’t do it!” Thomas and I said at the same time. A third voice joined in, and everyone looked at the boy who had appeared out of nowhere.

Thomas’ mother believed him, and walked away to punish the innocent dog. “Who are you?” Caution hissed suspiciously. “I’m Deceit!” The new boy said with a smile. Curiousity frowned. “We.. lied to Mom. It did keep us out of trouble.. Maybe we could do it more often.” Emotions whined softly. “But isn’t lying.. wrong?” No one answered.

Emotions couldn’t stop thinking about the accident. He became Morality that night. The next morning, Deceit was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas grew older and started going to school. Curiousity became Logic. It was new, and exciting, but then something happened.

Thomas needed to stay in the classroom during break. “What did we do? Are we in trouble?” Caution shifted nervously. Thomas looked at his teacher, trying not to reveal how he felt.

“Thomas. The reason I wanted to talk to you is because you don’t seem very... present during my lessons. Staring out of the window, drawing silly little things on your notes..”

“I always do my homework on time.” Logic and Thomas responded.

“I know. I’m just concerned it might get worse if you continue like this. If you have so much energy, maybe you need to start doing activities like sports. Just like the other boys.”

Logic nodded thoughtfully. I made a disgusted noise. “Sports?” Caution shivered. “If there’s anything Thomas isn’t good at, it’s sports.”

Suddenly Thomas noticed a poster was plastered to the door: Auditions for the school play. Thomas smiled along with me. “Sir, what about-“

“I have some work to do Thomas, go have your break.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Imagination?” I heard, that night when I wanted to go to my room. From the shadows of the hallway, Caution emerged. He looked even worse than the last time I saw him. Black stains had appeared underneath his eyes, as if he hadn’t slept in ages.

“We cannot go to that audition.” He said softly. “What? But it’ll be great!” Caution shaked his head quickly as he came closer. “Thomas is a boy! He’ll get bullied if he’d participate in something as girly as a play!” I stepped back, trying to get away from the threatening figure. “He’ll love it! He’s a good actor.” I tried to argue. 

He pushed me, and I stumbled backwards into my room. “No!” He yelled. “Imagination, you’re only going to hurt him, and ruin his reputation. Is that what you want? You need to stay in your room!” “You cannot keep me here!” I growled back, making a fist. Caution froze. “Maybe I can’t.” He said, his cold stare made a shiver run down my spine. “But I know someone who can.”

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared behind him. My eyes grew wide, because dispite half his face was covered in what seemed to be scales, I regonised Deceit. He grinned at me. “Where have you been?” I asked him. I wondered why I had never asked that earlier. He huffed. “I’ve hidden myself in the subconscious. Thomas believes he doesn’t need Deceit. And apparently..” He stepped forwards. “Apparently he doesn’t need Imagination either.” 

“W-wait!” I shouted in confusion. “Are you gonna hurt me?” Deceit shaked his head. “Of course not! However, there is a chance you’ll just.. fade. He snapped his fingers. “Thomas doesn’t need you anymore.” “But.. He does!” “The others will notice I’m gone!” Deceit put his hand underneath his chin. “Will they? You didn’t even remember me before I made my presence known.”

I looked back at Caution, but his eyes told me I shouldn’t expect sympathy.

My head snapped back at Deceit, who made a gesture with his arm. Immediately, my whole room began to shift. It became darker, smaller, and the door dissapeared. I ran towards it, but the place where once the exit to the hallway was, had turned into just another wall.

“No! You can’t.. you can’t do that! Caution, tell him to reverse this!” I turned around again, and noticed Deceit had disappeared. Caution stood alone in my room. “Caution..” My voice became softer, almost a beg as I reached out to him. “Please...”

He finched away. “You’re a dark side now. Don’t touch me.” “Caution..” “And my name is Anxiety.” He said, his eyes shimmering as he sank out. I tried to sink out myself, but only collapsed onto my knees. “Let me out!” I yelled. Thomas needs me!” Nothing. I was sealed away. “Cauti- ANXIETY! LET ME OUT!” The first tear rolled down my cheek.

Thomas didn’t go to the audition.


	5. Chapter 5

The subconsious made my room feel like a tomb: dark, and suffocating. I could still see Thomas and what happpened in reality, but I couldn’t say anything about his decisions. I couldn’t even hear the others.. unless I was quiet and put my ear against the wall. That way I could listen to the muffled conversations between Logic, Morality and Anxiety. So now and then, I tried to get my ideas through, but more often than not the once the thoughts fell apart before they’d even left the room.

Prom was approaching, and everyone in school was excited. Anxiety however, seemed very nervous.

“We will need to ask a girl to prom! Otherwise it’ll be weird!”  
“But Thomas currently doesn’t like any girls.” Logic.  
“Then what, you want to ask a boy?!”

Something suddenly sparked in my chest. There was this cute boy, in English class. He’d smiled at Thomas before...

“NO!”   
I gasped, jumping away from the wall. Morality’s shout sounded as if he was next to me in my room. Did he.. hear me? Quickly I scooted back, not wanting to miss anything.

“Of course we cannot ask a boy! That’s.. that’s wrong!”  
“Plus, we would get bullied.” Anxiety again.  
Morality stood his ground. “Thomas likes girls, just like any other boy! We just haven’t found the right one yet.”  
As I leaned back from the wall, I wondered if Deceit was present too.


	6. Chapter 6

The subconsious made my room feel like a tomb: dark, and suffocating. I could still see Thomas and what happpened in reality, but I couldn’t say anything about his decisions. I couldn’t even hear the others.. unless I was quiet and put my ear against the wall. That way I could listen to the muffled conversations between Logic, Morality and Anxiety. So now and then, I tried to get my ideas through, but more often than not the once the thoughts fell apart before they’d even left the room.

Prom was approaching, and everyone in school was excited. Anxiety however, seemed very nervous.

“We will need to ask a girl to prom! Otherwise it’ll be weird!”  
“But Thomas currently doesn’t like any girls.” Logic.  
“Then what, you want to ask a boy?!”

Something suddenly sparked in my chest. There was this cute boy, in English class. He’d smiled at Thomas before...

“NO!”  
I gasped, jumping away from the wall. Morality’s shout sounded as if he was next to me in my room. Did he.. hear me? Quickly I scooted back, not wanting to miss anything.

“Of course we cannot ask a boy! That’s.. that’s wrong!”  
“Plus, we would get bullied.” Anxiety again.  
Morality stood his ground. “Thomas likes girls, just like any other boy! We just haven’t found the right one yet.”  
As I leaned back from the wall, I wondered if Deceit was present too.


	7. Chapter 7

I was awoken by something. Noise. It was the middle of the night, right? I snuck back to my listening place, where once my door was. I held my breath as I noticed the voices were clearer than usual. Closer? “You’re becoming a nuisance, Anxiety.” I regonised Deceit’s smooth voice.

Anxiety cursed. “Don’t tell me what I already know. I’m just protecting Thomas, life is not safe for him! Logic would agree with me.” “Ah yes, Logic. When you sank out this afternoon, I heard him say something interesting to Morality. Something like.. ‘Thomas’s fears stand in the way of succes.’” A short moment of silence. “They want you gone Anxiety. Thomas no longer needs you.”

“Stay awAY FROM ME!” Anxiety yelled. His voice became darker, threatening. A swooshing sound, that I regonised with pain in my heart. Anxiety’s room had been shut off. He had become one of the dark sides.

Even when I went away from the wall, I heard the muffled screams from somewhere deep in the subconscious, and I wondered if any of it could be heard in the main mindspace.


	8. Chapter 8

I must have lost track of the time I had been sealed away, because I almost couldn’t remember what it was like, having creative control. It was so fustrating to see everything Thomas did, yet not being able to influence it. And even more terrifying, I felt weaker every time I conjured a vision of reality. Was this what Deceit had called Fading? Sometimes I didn’t even bother looking anymore.

Like now. Thomas was watching tv after his study hours for the day. Suddenly, his attention got caught by something and he sat upright. I concentrated to visualise what it was, exactly. An excited, blonde woman had appeared on tv, talking about love and acceptance.

“Wait.. it’s a thing? It’s natural? We are not.. broken?” I gasped, because I stood in the middle of the room instead of against the door. Yet I heared Logic’s voice clearer than ever. I realised that could only mean one thing: Deceit’s cover was failing. I was about to be a light side again!

With a grin on my face I watched my room lighten, as the lady’s voice echoed through the mindscape. The door appeared again, and I felt stronger than ever.  
“Don’t ever be afraid to be yourself! Don’t be afraid to show the things you love! It’s okay to be yourself, whether you like boys or girls, whether you are straight...” Morality and Thomas and I joined her: “or gay!”

Logic and Morality turned to me, the latter with tears in his eyes. “Imagination, I.. I’m so sorry!” I hugged him. Logic mumbled something about the positive effects of self-expression, as Thomas watched more, laughing and crying with relief. “One more thing,” I said. “My name...is Creativity.”


	9. Chapter 9

Morality and Logic were excited to have me back. It was a relief to just be heard: I no longer had to shout and hope it would get through. With this new found confidence, everything was so much better.

Thomas got a boyfriend.

Thomas acted in plays.

Thomas got an app called Vine, where his popularity quickly grew and he soon had millions of fans.

When Vine got taken down, I gave him the idea to move to Youtube.

And finally, during a rare moment in Daydream mode, I suggested the idea of revealing ourselves.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Logic asked, with a frown. “It’s possible Thomas’ fans won’t like it.” “It’s just for one video.” I hushed. “For now, you will have to decide on an physical form. How about.. We take inspiration from the Vine characters Thomas played before?” 

“Can I be Stitch?” Morality asked excited. “Uh.. maybe we could stick with the human.. original characters?” I chuckled. Logic huffed. “Very well. I’ll present myself as the teacher. It is one of the more serious ones, after all.” 

“Ah, alright. I’ll be the dad!” Morality clapped excitedly. I grinned “And I’ll become the Prince!” “The Prince?” “Of course! Creativity, like fairytales!” “Fair enough.”


	10. Chapter 10

The videos had been a big success, and Thomas seemed to love the format of his personality talking back to him as well. However, this morning, I felt some kind of.. disturbance in the mindscape. I pushed the intrusive thought of the dark subconcious away and prepared to possibly be summoned for the video.

And I was. Thomas called me ‘Prince-dude’ and with a regal grin I rose into sight, greeting him. He asked me to confirm that I was his Hopes, Dreams and Creativity. Of course I agreed. Logic had been right, long ago: I had taken care of more functions of Thomas’ total.

I suddenly noticed a dark spot from the side of my vision, and heard Thomas speak out the name Anxiety. I clenched my teeth as I suddenly.. remembered.

Anxiety snarked bitterly at me. Did he regonise me? “Hey there Princey.”

I put my hand on my chest. Keep breathing. “Aah...okay.”

“I can’t stand that guy”

And every memory he brought with him.


End file.
